The Odds Are Ever in Your Favor
by GrovyleFangirl1997
Summary: (AU) When Nova Stratosphere is chosen for this year's Hunger Games, she catches the eye of a Superior in the district. With his power, can he push the odds to be in Nova's favor?
1. Prologue

The day of the reaping is something every district dreads each year, but not the fourth district; in fact, we were among the richest districts and us children have been trained at a very young age to fight in the Hunger Games, but I never really enjoyed the thought of killing someone for someone's entertainment. In fact, the very thought of death made me feel sick to my stomach. The speech was about to start, but I zoned out during most of the speech since I've known this speech for nearly sixteen years. Despite my lack of attention, I was still aware of everyone's eagerness to get to the actual 'reaping' of this day. If I could I would just walk out to avoid the Reaping, but with so many peacekeepers, I would be shot down if I tried running from the so called 'fate' of my kind.

After the sounds of the speech was over, the woman walked over to a jar filled with every girl's name in the District and picked out a slip of paper. All the girls looked in anticipation; wondering if their name was picked for this year's Hunger Games.

"Nova Stratosphere!" I heard her shout.

I gulped as I tried to get through the crowds with the help of the peacekeepers and looked upon my district members, having the sense that this was going to be the last time I'm going to see their faces before I die. Little did I know what the capitol had in store for me. My name is Nova Stratosphere, and here's the story of how my Hunger Games went.


	2. Chapter 1

The train ride felt like it was taking forever, although I will admit the seats are rather comfortable and the view of the outside world was mildly fascinating; watching the wild life interact with all the plant life surrounding them, it made for a perfect picture on the walls of the Capitol's interior decor. That is, if people from the Capitol are in to that sort of thing.

I overheard my tutor talking to the other tribute that was picked during the reaping, saying that he wanted the both of us to work hard during training and intimidate the competition as much as we can. I never really cared for that at all; I'd rather be back home fidgeting with my camera.

My personal hobby was taking pictures back at home; it all started when I was only seven years old when I got my hands on a camera the Victor from District three gave me. From there he taught me how to use it and the different features I can use to mess with the pictures and helped me get better pictures, even though most of them were blurry. Years later I got better with my photography and when people saw my pictures of fishes and boats they started to ask me to be their photographer during special occasions; such as weddings and anniversaries. But I doubt my photography skills will help me win, unleash they make a killer camera weapon, but that is highly unlikely.

The train soon slowed down to a screeching halt, signaling our arrival to the Capitol.

* * *

The stylist separated the girls from the boys and cleansed us all over, whether of scars we've gained in the past, cleaning dirt out of our nails, riding our hair of split ends and washing it with strong scented soap, or waxing us of hairs in our private areas. Once the torment was over, I was left in the dark, waiting for District four's fashion designer. For years I've seen the fishing district's female tributes in beautiful dresses, despite the theme of pirates or vikings. I soon saw a silhouette enter the room, walking near my body.

When I saw them in the light, I saw she was a woman with beautiful eyes with the brightest shade of green, her hair matching the color while her dress was a blend of green and brown, as though she was a mint candy I saw back at the train. She looked at every inch of me, as though she was looking for hints of injury or cuts that weren't suppose to be there. Once she stopped, she saw my face and clapped her hands together, as if she's had the most wonderful idea. "It's a shame someone such as yourself has to be a part of this; you're absolutely stunning." she commented.

Me? Beautiful? I doubt that, I'm just an ordinary girl.

"You and the male tribute are both amazing looking that I can't have you two dressed as crooks such as pirates, but don't worry; I know a wonderful alternative for the two of you. I hope you like sea foam green!" she declared in glee, making me curious about her idea for me and him.


	3. Chapter 2

I may not dress up in green very often, but I did enjoy this shade on my skin color. The seamstress has dressed me in a sea foam green mermaid skirt with a ribbon like belt wrapping around my waist, making it look like I had seaweed dangling from all around me from the waist down. My upper body, mostly my belly and collar bone, was exposed while my chest was in what I assumed was a type of shirt that you wrap around your body, but upon further inspection it was a one piece shirt that looked like a type of wrapping material but it wasn't. My jewelry consisted of mostly pearls, but I didn't complain; they worked with the theme and matched the bone like armor I had on my arms. The final piece of this outfit the seamstress put were these shoulder plates that resembled clams, painted with a lighter form of green then going a darker tone on the bottom oysters. Sure, the outfit didn't do much to cover up and protect me from the cold, but at least the weather's nice outside and I doubt anyone would even want to do anything with me since I'm so...

"BEAUTIFUL!"

Wait what?

"You look absolutely gorgeous darling!" A man from behind me appeared with all sorts of equipment for hair, though the fishing net is something I'll have to figure out for myself.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful Delilah," A woman followed after the man with a box full of makeup.

"I never lie deary, now try not to over do the make-up and hair; we want her natural beauty to out shine the power of the Capitol!" Delilah exclaimed profoundly.

Why do these people see me as beautiful, heck I'm about to partake the Hunger Games, not a fashion show! If I really was as beautiful as they make it sound I would have been born in the Capitol, but even then I would still be sick of the thought of the Hunger Games coming every year.

"How does this look?" the man asked Delilah.

"Wonderful, the fishing net really does capture her hair perfectly; you can't even tell it's being wrapped up in net!"

More like the person inside who's waiting to die.

"Please deary give me a smile; I need to apply the lipstick."

I felt reluctant at first, but I soon smiled the most heartwarming smile I could muster despite my position, but as soon as I did the crew gasped. Why is everyone so silent? Did I do something wrong? I felt myself sicking into a deep vortex as all eyes were on me. Did all their beautiful comments go down the drain?

"OH MY GOSH, DARLING, IF LOOKS COULD KILL!" I heard Delilah shout with glee.

"She'll win the Hunger Games for sure with her looks alone; just imagine the crowds practically begging for her to win." said the hairstylist.

"I think she'll win more than just the Hunger Games; with her smile, I could imagine the number of admirers waiting to be in her presence." said the make-up artist, as she continued painting something near my eyes.

"And the sponsors, don't forget about the sponsors!"

"Do you think she's beautiful enough to earn... HIS sponsorship?"

They all looked at each other in utter terror, who were they talking about? Who was the sponsor that they seem so afraid of?

"Excuse me?" I asked, "But who is this HE that you're talking about?"

"You don't know? Why, we're talking about the biggest sponsor in Hunger Games history; this company is so rich and powerful, that the Capitol is even terrified of them. The owner had always supported tributes who were considered 'Underdogs' and managed to pick the winning tribute every year. However, after his passing, the company fell into his son's hands, as soon as he was in control he never gave sponsorship to the past tributes. To this day no one has gained his sponsorship, maybe today will be a change." the make-up artist explained, as she was applying the lipstick, "There, now you're ready."

I looked in the mirror and twirled around; watching the 'sea weed' sway with the breeze I applied to them. After twirling around, I took the time to notice the little dots applied to my face to resemble bubbles, but the cutest detail was the fish tail painted near the corners of my eyes.

"Beautiful but fierce! The perfect theme for you and Kennedy!" Delilah said as she clapped her hands gleefully.

I will admit, the theme is amazing, but I was still thinking about who this sponsor was. I looked at the crew pack up their supplies to go into the crowd to see the other tributes. I had to stop them, I had to know more about this sponsor. "Wait!" I shouted, "Thank you for doing all this, but I have to ask a question before you go; what's the sponsor's name and what does he look like?"

"He's name is Toffee; a gray lizard, yellow eyes, can't miss him. You'll know who he is when you see him!" the make-up artist blurted as she rushed out with her supplies, followed by the hair dresser.

"Come on dear, the show's about to begin!" Delilah announced as she dragged me out of the dressing room.


	4. Chapter 3

When we reached the tunnels, my heart felt like it was racing even faster than before; but why? I'm not entering the arena just yet, so why am I nervous about the chariot ride? Was it because I have a chance of seeing this sponsor my crew was talking about out in the stands, or was it the eyes of everyone that's getting me so riled up? No, it has to be the eyes, it's got to be, I don't even know this Toffee guy and he doesn't know me, so why would I be nervous about him seeing me? After all, if they say he hasn't sponsored a tribute since his take over on his father's business, chances are he's not going to sponsor a tribute this year either.

"Well, darling," Delilah commented, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Your chariot awaits."

The chariot looked absolutely stunning; coated in a darker tone of green with a light green rim, decorated with sand dollars and different sea shells to give it the vibe of being underwater for centuries. The wheels looked normal, but the only detail that made it unique were the giant sea stars on them. Even the horses were 'dressed' up for the theme, having the same color painted on to their coats with a horse friendly dye, and bone like armor similar to the armor on my arms.

My admiration was short lived for the beautiful chariot as I was moved on up into the chariot. Upon stepping on it, the base of the chariot was cushioned by a pillow like floor, comforting my feet after the long walk without shoes. With all this comfort, I keep forgetting that the only reason I'm being pampered was because I was a tribute waiting for the day I die.

"Smile darling, that's your secret weapon!" encouraged Delilah.

Delilah's right; my only weapon is my smile to win over the crowd, but even then that won't do me any good to win the games, if anything it'll disappoint them, maybe even depress them that a smile has turned into a face of despair. Or they might love it, depending if they find my smile rather diminishing of the games and want me killed for it, or think it's my way of saying 'Hey, I'm ready for death to come my way'. Either way, the chariots started to move and the lights started to grow brighter as we rode into view.

* * *

As the horses galloped along, the crowds grew wild as the tributes were in view and adored the outfits we wore. Their clapping was extremely loud, and their feet were stomping the bleachers, shaking the very ground with excitement.

While I was smiling and waving at the crowds, many people were starting to adore me; the women were growing envious of my dark hair and pale skin, the men wished they could touch the curves of my body, and the children were begging their parents to have a toy that looked exactly like me (how they were able to make these dolls in such short notice baffles me). I guess my smile really was powerful, or so I thought; when the chariot passed the sponsor's booth, I noticed a reptilian-like man sitting in his posh seat, unfazed by the smile I had. Instead of growing interested, he looked like he was not amused by this year's tributes and wanted to leave immediately to rid himself of this 'holiday'.

The next thing I knew, the chariot was slowing down; starting to circle around a miniature 'island' of asphalt, before making a complete stop in front of the podium where the announcer and game maker would make the announcements for this year's Hunger Games. As much as I wanted to listen to his announcements I knew that it wouldn't be any different from the other announcements from the previous years. Instead my attention was on that sponsor up in the booth, something about him drew me in to his character; who was he? Then I saw it; that tint of yellow in his eyes, was that... Toffee? Whoever he was, he looked like he was staring right at me.

I felt a shudder run down my spine as I felt his eyes on me; as if he's paying attention to the games for once. I immediately turned my head towards the podium when the last announcement was made and the audience applauded. Whatever the announcer said, I'm sure it's to be true about the games.

* * *

As me and Kennedy got off the chariot and walked off to our rooms to get ready for training, I felt my breathing grow shallow and felt my very being lose balance. I needed the help of Delilah and the make up artist to keep me up to and during the elevator ride.

"Darling what happened out there? One minute you're fine, the next you're on the brink of fainting. What is it that you saw that's causing you to act like this?" asked Delilah.

"I-I saw him, I saw Toffee," I muttered, taking shallow breaths, "H-He's as intimidating as you said."

"Darling there's nothing to be afraid of; sponsors can only view tributes from afar," Delilah responded.

"But isn't he an exception? I did say he has access to almost everything when it comes to the games," said the make up artist.

"No you didn't!" argued Delilah. The two soon started bickering over the previous conversation mentioning Toffee.

I tried blocking them out and tried to drag me back to my own thoughts; there was no likely chance that he saw me, especially with how far away he was. I held on to this thought, but something about it didn't secure me at all.

"Well darling, we've arrived at your floor," said Delilah, breaking my thoughts once more, "Your uniform is in your room which is to your right dear. Now, chop chop; you'll be training in fifteen minutes."

I walked as slowly and as steadily as my legs could to my room, once there, I looked at the gray and red uniform neatly folded on my bed. Unfolding it, I assume it was too big for me, but upon trying it on, it was a perfect fit. As I walked out of my room to wait for my mentor and Kennedy, my thoughts instantly went to the lizard sponsor; why can't I shake that menacing looking lizard out of my head? Why can't he just leave my thoughts alone?

* * *

The bar was filled with a multitude of sponsors, already laughing it up about their choice of tribute while under the influence of alcohol. One sponsor in particular, sat among the others with a single shot glass of Swamp Water and a sober mind; simply observing the others in their time of fun. He simply rolled his eyes every time they bring up a tribute that they considered worth sponsoring for the games, but he'd rather be at his desk filling out the paper work that needs to be filled out.

 _"What's the point? They're just going to die anyway,"_ thought the sponsor, as he steadily drank his beverage.

"So, any thoughts on that female tribute from District four?" asked another sponsor.

"She's all looks, no muscle; she wouldn't last ten seconds in the arena."

"Yeah, she'd be better off as an Avox or a servant. Bet'cha she can make a great maid."

"Yeah right, she'd be a great play thing for my son if she even survives."

The young sponsor felt disgusted as they talked about the young tribute, why did he feel offended by their insults? Why does he have a growing hate towards his 'fellow' sponsors? Was it because of the innocent look in her eyes that the very thought of destroying her and turning her into someone's personal servant or play thing really tick him off? Finally, upon the brink of anger, he broke his shot glass in his own hand, the sound startling them all despite being drunk.

"T-Toffee buddy, what's gotten into you?!"

His acquaintance was right; what has gotten into him? Why did he have the urge to protect this tribute who he doesn't know nor care about? He looked at his very hand that was dripping of alcohol and blood and simply shook his head. "Apologies, I must have gotten too deep into thought," he responded as he got up to the bartender and paid for his drink, as well as paying extra for breaking the shot glass. Before leaving, he entered the facilities and washed off his cuts of excess blood and alcohol. Despite having the ability to regenerate limbs and cut skin, he still had standards of filthy injuries. Once his skin grew back, he bid farewell to the sponsors and walked on home. "Gentlemen," he muttered under his breath, "Let the games begin."


	5. Chapter 4

After another ride in the elevator, we entered the training area filled with different types of weapons, training areas for projectile weapon users and test dummies for physical training. There was even a boxing ring or two to test out the skills on the trainers or your fellow tribute from the same district. In the upper corners, there was a viewing area for the sponsors and game makers reviewing all of our tactics and skills for rankings.

I knew we only had a short amount of time to prove ourselves, but I knew within that time the sponsors and game makers would vote me most likely to die first. Eventually, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, making me shudder and duck down from fear.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry!" said the voice, who I assumed was the owner of the hand.

I looked up to see it was merely a young Mewman Peacekeeper with a worried look on his face. My face grew red with embarrassment and watched as the sponsors and tributes laugh at my sheepish nature.

"Sorry to startle you, but Toffee would like for you to sit out today," the Peacekeeper said.

Toffee?! Why would he want me to sit out a day of training? Was it to increase my chances of dying? "Why does he want me to do that?"

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, I shouldn't go against it." he replied, feeling a shudder run up his spine, as he lead me to the bleachers.

During the walk, I could hear the tributes talking about me as if I was a lone sheep walking towards a pack of savaged wolves, ready to devour me once I was ambushed. I couldn't really hate them for it, since I'd have to agree with them; I couldn't even lift up a weapon if I wanted to. Once I was seated down, I looked at everyone else who was training, including Kennedy who was talking to the other careers of Panem; sealing the deal with the Career team. Each year during the Hunger Games, Districts One through Four choose the strongest out of all of them and form a group during the games to eradicate weaker tributes. I never saw the purpose of teaming up for two reasons; one, the Hunger Games can only have one winner, two, you'd be killing off your team eventually, so teams are useless in these games. Unless the Capitol enjoyed this form of alliance because it likely means a longer Hunger Games with the strongest going at each other and the strongest surviving. Again, I wouldn't know how the Capitol works, but I did know that it was going to be a long wait until I can do anything.

* * *

For twelve hours the sounds of the tributes' heavy breathing went on as I merely sat at the bleachers, observing every action each tribute was doing. Once they were starting to leave I was going to follow Kennedy back to the pen house, but the Peacekeeper from before stopped me from moving from the bleachers and told me to wait. I did so only to feel the atmosphere of silence in the room; looking at nothing but weapons put back properly in their place. The silence between me and the Peacekeeper was soon broken by the sound of the elevator doors opening, revealing a tall figure in the darkness.

Upon entering the light, the tall figure was a gray scaled reptilian humanoid with a dark looking uniform with red markings around the shoulders, neck, and wrist of his sleeves. Compared to the exotic hair styles I've seen here at the Capitol, he seems to have normal looking hair slicked back expect for two tuts of hair that were in front of his face, moving my eyes down to see his eyes only to freeze in my spot; they were the same yellow I saw during the Chariot rides! This was definitely Toffee!

"Thank you for your hard work soldier, you're dismissed," he told the Peacekeeper, who jumped when he was being addressed to.

"Y-Yes sir, thank you sir!" he sputtered, as he walked off from his position, away from the room.

As soon as the Peacekeeper was gone, Toffee was walking towards me in a gentlemen like manor, but that didn't stop me from feeling the fear grow ever stronger through out my body. I felt my hands grasp the edge of the bleachers; refraining myself from running away, despite every instinct in my head telling me to do so. Once I felt he was near me, I closed my eyes and waited for what was coming towards me. Could it be that I'm not even worthy of being a tribute in the games? Was I going to face death sooner than expected? What are the ill intentions of this lizard man?! The suspense was killing me so much that I opened my eyes only to see him sit beside me, looking upon the empty room of weapons and learning equipment.

"Nova Stratosphere I presume?" he asked.

"W-What?" I sputtered, "Y-Yes, I'm she. No wait, that sounded dumb, I mean-"

He picked up his hand, stopping me from talking and looked around, as if something was wrong in the atmosphere. "It's not safe to speak here, come with me," he commanded, getting up from the bleacher and walking pass the elevators.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following after him, but still cautious about his actions.

"You'll see soon enough," he responded, opening the door to the outside of the building, holding it open for me.

I hesitated at first by the thought of exiting the building, but with the courtesy of this sponsor making it feel so welcoming and tempting, that I had to accept his offer. Once we were outside of the building, we walked through the streets and beaming lights of the Capitol. As bright and cheery as it was, it left me feeling even more depressed about the fate of a tribute such as I. My thoughts were soon broken when I felt Toffee's arm wrap around me, and pull me closer to his side.

"Stay close," he commanded, "The Capitol would have my head if I let a Tribute escape."


	6. Chapter 5

After passing many houses and people, who surprisingly stayed quiet and kept to themselves despite there being a tribute outside the compartments (then again, I was in the arms of the most intimidating sponsor in Capitol history), we arrived at a house that was... surprisingly normal looking. Unlike the bright and exaggerated houses of the Capitol, the exterior of this building was a simple and monochromatic design. Upon entering, the interior was no different; all the furniture was a collection of square and rectangular shapes in light and dark tones of gray.

"Have a seat," the Lizard man said, pulling a seat for me at the table.

Once I sat myself down into the pulled chair, I watched him walk over to the kitchen, gathering cooking supplies and food from cabinets and drawers. Why would he do that? Wouldn't he have an Avox or two doing this kind of work for him? "Excuse me, sir?"

He looked up from the cutting board, stopping all motions to cutting whatever was on the board, his intimidating yellow eyes staring at me.

"No offense, but why are you preparing the food? Wouldn't you have an Avox do it for you instead?"

"I prefer not to have others do the work I can do myself," he answered straight forwardly, resuming with cutting the contents on the board.

"O-Oh," was all I could answer back.

"You're not trying to interrogate me into sponsoring you, are you?" he asked in a monotone voice while grabbing the pan that was in hand's reach.

"N-No! I was just assuming you had others prepare your food for you, but I can understand if you like preparing the food yourself; it's a lot more fun that way. Oh gosh I'm blathering now, oh, please don't hate me," I sputtered, sulking into my chair and covering my face with my free stands of hair, waiting to hear the annoyance in his next comment.

But instead of hearing growls of disapproval (or any other noise that would have sounded like he was annoyed), I heard chuckling from the Lizard Man. "At least you're honest," he said, with a calm smile, "Looks like I made a good investment."

"Investment?" I asked, but after a few seconds I finally understood what he meant, "Does that mean-"

"Affirmative; you'll be my first tribute to sponsor actually," he confessed, looking down at the pan in his hand, cooking with oil in front of him.

"How come you've never sponsored any tributes until now?" I asked.

"None of them impressed me; just one group after another waiting to slice each other throats," he commented placing meat into the pan, "But there's something different about you; you have no desire to kill anyone do you?"

I nodded.

He shook his head and sighed, turning off the stove and carefully placing the pan near a cooler location to get some plates, "That's the kind of kindness that's been missing in tributes these days."

"Let me guess; you're going to say that I shouldn't be so kind?" I questioned, waiting to hear the negative things about 'being kind during The Hunger Games'.

"Not quite, in fact, you can use that kindness to your advantage," he replied, placing something on the plates.

"How?"

He walked towards the table with the plates and placed one in front of me before placing the other plate in front of another chair. "Ever heard of the term, 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'?" he asked, while he was filling up a pitcher with water.

"Many times," I answered, looking down at the plate of what seems to be pan-seared fish with steamed carrots and cauliflower. I soon got distracted by the placement of fresh dinner rolls in between my plate and Toffee's.

"Well that's what you're going to have to be in order to win," he stated as he filled my glass with water, then proceeded to fill his glass before finally sitting down himself. "I want you to tell me what you've learned today by observing the tributes."

"Was that why you requested me to sit out today?" I asked.

"The first thing a wolf must do is observe it's prey before it strikes," he stated, cutting the fish with the knife and fork.

"Well... The Careers have already made their team for the Games, their leader is a male from District Three; really smart, but not that brawny. However that wouldn't make him an easy target if he's in the Careers team since more than likely they'll fight as a group, making it easier for him to be protected. There's another set of tributes that I more than likely want to avoid too, like the tributes from Districts Nine through Eleven due to their build; agriculture and all, hard workers. Chances are if I were to get caught in their grasp and if they threw me into a tree, the impact could break my spine. Then there's the girl from District Three, sure alone she's not that good, but if she were to team up with either tribute from District Five, they could construct a weapon with whatever is available in the arena that could kill maybe half, if not, three quarters of the tributes in the arena. The other tributes don't feel like a threat though, but I know I should be very cautious just in case they prove themselves," I explained, remembering all I could from the hours I spent sitting on the bench.

"Clever girl," he commented, but he noticed I haven't touched my food at all. "Hurry and eat before it gets cold."

"O-Oh! Sorry!" I muttered, grabbing the knife and fork quickly, cutting the fish into little pieces.

* * *

Once I was finished with my food, I felt a sense of satisfactory; never have I tasted a fish so well cooked nor vegetables that I actually liked. I looked over at Toffee, who was washing the dishes (I offered to do them, but he insisted he do it). "Thanks for dinner, sir." I said with a smile on my face.

"It was my pleasure," he said from the kitchen with a faint smile appearing on his face, "But please, you can call me Toffee."

I nodded, but upon looking up, I noticed it was almost ten. "I better get back to the compartments before you get in trouble," I said as I got out of my seat.

"You don't have to worry about that," he answered, stopping me in my tracks, "The Capitol gave me permission to house a tribute if I fancied to sponsor them so you can stay."

"Wow really?" I asked in complete shock.

"Guest room is to your right," he answered, assuming I was taking that answer as a 'yes'.

"Thank you," I said again as I walked off to the bed room. Once there, I looked through the closet to find all my clothing from the compartments, including my pajamas, or so I thought. As I slipped into them, they felt more silkier than normal, in fact more comfortable than the clothes at the compartments. Was this the Capitol's way of saying you're a piece in this Game, or was this... Toffee's way of spoiling me? Why would he want to do that? My thoughts were overpowered by the growing weariness falling upon me. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as I curled into the blanket of the bed, giving in to slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

The alarm in the room went off but it wasn't a typical annoying buzzer that made you wanted to destroy the alarm clock itself, rather it was the soothing sounds of the ocean waves and the squalling of sea gulls. I blinked my eyes opened to see the walls of the room have converted into the scenery to match the sounds surrounding me. It was... peaceful, but how did this happen? I don't remember setting up the walls to look like this, nor did I set up the alarm to go off at... 4:45?

"Rather early for the average tribute to wake up," I thought to myself, but no matter, I was already up. I walked over to the closet and picked out a white sleeveless shirt and slim black jeans for the morning. Once I felt ready, I left the room only to feel a sense of dread; why does the apartment complex look different from before?

"Glad to see you're awake," said a voice from the kitchen, only to be the sponsor Toffee!

I nearly felt myself faint, and backed into the wall behind me. What was he doing here? Why is he even here?! Then I remembered he took me away from the apartment complex and offered me dinner last night, with a complimentary stay in his home.

"I take it you slept well?" he asked.

"Yes, it was... pleasant," I responded, taking my seat at the table once again. Once I was seated Toffee placed a plate in front of me, only for it to have two scrambled eggs, two toasted bread slices and two slices of bacon. To my right he placed a glass of orange juice to go with the breakfast served today.

"You'll need your strength during training today," he responded.

I nodded, starting to pick up pieces of egg off my plate with my fork, and into my mouth. I don't know what he does with the food, but he manages to make it even more delicious than what it should. For years I lived off of eggs and have grown weary of the flavor, but whatever Toffee added to it made it taste even better than what I have ever tasted in my previous years. As much as I would want to savor every taste in my mouth, I looked at the clock to realize I needed to get from Toffee's house to the training room immediately! Scooping the eggs and bacon onto the fork and shoving it down my throat I washed it down with the orange juice, only to clamp onto the remaining piece of toast into my mouth as I headed straight for the door.

But Toffee simply drank from his coffee at a steady pace, as if he was in no hurry what so ever. Finally placing his cup down, he responded, "You don't have to worry about getting to the training area Ms. Stratosphere. I'll be providing your training from the comforts of my home."

I looked at him and loosened my grip on the door knob, returning to my seat the table, feeling a little embarrassed by my rash behavior. "I'm sorry," I sputtered after taking the toast out of my mouth, "It was very rude of me to rush breakfast."

"It's alright, I understand the urgency of your situation," he commented as he was gathering egg on his fork.

 _"How can you be so sure? You've never been a tribute in the games,"_ I thought to myself, simply watching his every movement.

"It's rude to stare Ms. Stratosphere," he commented, making me realize my actions.

"Sorry."

* * *

Once Toffee was finished with his breakfast (and rebuffed my offer to clean the dishes again), Toffee took me to the basement, where it was filled with the same training equipment from the training area at the apartment complex. I was surprised to see all this in the house of a sponsor, well now looking at Toffee's build he was pretty muscular for a lizard man in the Capitol.

Before I knew it, Toffee had grabbed a fencing sword and tossed it towards me. Clumsily, I fumbled with it in my hands only to finally get a decent hold of it. From there Toffee looked at my hands and walked over. Grabbing my hands, he adjusted them to hold the handle properly. His hands surprisingly felt smooth upon touch, making me blush upon contact but my heated desires were soon replaced with concentration. "Always have a strong hold of your weapon, otherwise your opponent will be capable of knocking it out of your hands," he instructed.

I nodded. "Am I restricted from other weapons?" I asked.

"No, you will be learning how to use every weapon the Capitol will grant you in the games," he answered, "Today, we're going to see what you can do and the adjustments we can make to help you improve."

I felt a sense of shame towards myself since I've never trained at a young age like Kennedy did, nor did I care to. "Can I admit something first?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"I-I've never actually held a weapon, nor have I been trained to do so. I-I'm sorry, I'm just going to be a waste of money to you," I hiccuped, feeling my chest get tighter as I felt myself crying, dropping the sword from my grasp. The next thing I knew Toffee picked up my face and I was staring at the lizard man's yellow eyes again, seeing not the intimidating sponsor, but as a comforting soul.

He wiped the tears away from my eyes and sighed, "Behind every sunny day is a storm waiting to approach. You may think you know nothing of combat, but you'd be surprised what you can do, even if you've never held the weapon yourself."

I soon felt myself collapse into his chest, crying harder at Toffee's words. Maybe I was releasing all the emotions that I had about the games in general: the urge of dying, the desire to go home, maybe even the wanting of some self-worth. And here before me a lizard man is letting me let it all out in front of him.

"There, there," I heard him say, feeling his smooth hands rubbing against my back, "Deep breaths."

Following his counsel, I managed to stop crying and have only a few tears drip from my eyes. "Thank you," I managed to let out after all the crying I've done, "You're probably the only person who is believing in me right now."

The Lizard man smiled and picked up the fencing sword once more, only to toss it to me. This time I didn't hesitate to grasp it into my hands. "Quick learner," he commented, "Shall we begin your training?"

"We shall."


	8. Chapter 7

For the remaining three days, Toffee trained me to use every weapon he believes will be available during the games, taught me different survival techniques for different environments from the driest desert to the wettest island, and all around stayed as my support. During my training, I also grew more comfortable around him despite the fact he's a resident of the Capitol. I don't know why I became so comfortable around him, but maybe it was because he was the first person to ever believe in me out of potential rather than pity, at least that's what I think. I could never tell what Toffee is thinking when he trains me or teaches me new tactics at the table.

Finally the day came for the tributes to be given their rating after all the training we've done. I sat in the waiting room, getting a little nervous at first since all the training made me wary of my new found strength, but Toffee reassured me that I didn't have to worry and to remember what we discussed.

 _"Remember, they still see you as a sheep, make them think you're easy prey,"_ I heard Toffee echoing in my head.

"Nova Stratosphere," I heard the announcer from the speakers and soon enough, I walked into the room after Kennedy had left. All the sponsors and the game makers were in the viewing area, including Toffee. If I were the same girl from before I would've been intimidated by Toffee's glare, but he's eyes just gave me reassurance.

"H-Hello, I'm Nova Stratosphere from District Four," I sputtered through the microphone, grabbing the gentlemen's attention, all of them watching my every movement. I looked at all the weapons and couldn't pick which one to use for the demonstration, but Toffee said it didn't matter since I was going to fake my incompetence. I finally decided to use a trident that was neatly placed among other weapons on a rack.

 _"Remember, they still see you as a sheep,"_ I thought to myself, repeating Toffee's words while pretending to struggle to pick up the trident, _"So be one."_ While I was 'struggling' to grab the weapon, I didn't know I was forcing the rack itself to move. I heard muffled sounds of disbelief from the sponsors, but I didn't think anything of them. Despite my 'efforts' to grab the trident, I fell to the ground on my back only to see what they were gaping about. I thought I was able to get out of there, but it was too late.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The rack's sharp weapons pierced into my arms, legs and body, drawing blood from the cuts that grow bigger the more I struggled. The Peacekeepers accelerated to get the heavy rack of artillery off my body, but I couldn't bare to move from all the pain throbbing through me and the blood dripping down from my wounds. Despite being on the ground, I managed to see the sponsor's and game makers' faces, all of them were laughing, under the influence of alcohol and my pathetic attempts to be something them knew I wasn't. Despite being a laughing stock, I felt that me and Toffee got what we wanted the sponsors to see. That's when I realized Toffee wasn't anywhere in the viewing box. The next thing I knew, I was picked up very carefully by someone and carried away from the room, leaving the Peacekeepers to clean up the blood. Despite the pain, I was able to feel the smooth hands of this stranger, taking in the feel of their hands instead of remembering the pain I was in. This was the last thing I took in before passing out.

* * *

I woke up in the entertainment room of Toffee's house, wrapped in bandages and heavily drugged with pain killing medicine. I tried to move from my position, but instead I flinched from the movement and made probably the most embarrassing squeal of pain.

"Ah, you're awake," I heard Toffee comment.

I tried getting up again, but my body refused to let me react. I soon felt Toffee's smooth hands against me, picking me up to sit up seeing him eye to eye. "Thank you," I uttered.

He sat beside me and placed a plate of fried fish with mac-n-cheese and broccoli on the side on the coffee table. Rather a simple dish, but it was my favorite and knowing Toffee, he added a nice twist to it's flavor to make it extremely tasty.

I smiled and tried to move my arm to grab the fork, but the pain was still pretty strong despite the medication.

"Still in pain I see." he commented then simply grabbed the fork, cutting the fish into pieces then skewing a piece on to the fork's shape end.

Despite the medicine slowing me down physically and mentally, I knew exactly what was going on and that didn't stop me from blushing. I think even Toffee knew there was some amount of awkwardness about this, but knew I was in no way, shape or form right now to move around like before and was kind enough to help me.

"How long..." I muttered but couldn't complete my sentence.

"How long were you out?" Toffee completed my sentence, "Around eight hours; slept during the evaluation."

"How did I do?" I managed to ask.

"They evaluated you with a three; a little more than what we wanted but we can work with it."

"Toffee... I..." I tried to apologize, but I soon felt Toffee's smooth hand on my cheek, calming me down of any stress I may have.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. Just concentrate on getting better and eat; you'll need your energy for tonight," he explained.

I nodded and watched his actions with the fork and soon biting it once it was close enough to me. I don't know what Toffee saw, but apparently a chuckle had escaped from him. Not only did this break the awkwardness of our situation but I felt that it brought us together despite our differences. It made me feel a little bit sad that Toffee will never experience these emotions again once I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 8

After having dinner and adjusting to the limited amount of movement I'm granted by being in the wheelchair, Toffee wheeled me to the studios for the interviews that were being held tonight. Once we arrived, I met up with Delilah and the same hairstylist and make-up artist from before. Although I was happy to see them, they looked a little devastated (I don't know if it's the fact that I'm in a wheelchair or the fact that I was in the company of the most feared sponsor in the Capitol).

"Darling, what happened?!" Delilah shrieked.

"I had a little trouble during the evaluation," I answered sheepishly.

"Oh darling, I'm afraid your dress won't be able to fit in the wheelchair," Delilah explained.

"You wish to use this dress correct?" asked Toffee, intimidating Delilah, who simply nodded in response. "We can make the simple adjustment of converting it into a mermaid tail."

"Oh, that's brilliant! Just give me a few minutes and it'll be done," exclaimed Delilah in glee as she grabbed the travel bag and walked off.

I don't what to think of this, but if Toffee knows what to do in a situation like this, who am I to judge.

* * *

Soon, I was in the dress; the upper part of the body was a long sleeve v-neck colored in pale blue, similar to the colors of underwater bubbles. The skirt proceeded to convert into the mermaid tail Toffee had instructed. The color was a darker blue, but still light enough to match with the upper body. My hair was brushed down a little to allow it to look tamed but a little wild, even given a corral headband to allow my eyes to be seen. Upon seeing my eyes, the make-up artist applied dark shades of blue on my eyes, giving me 'the look of deep sea beauty' as she says it.

Toffee looked at me with a smile on his face, making me a little embarrassed about my look, and hide my face with my hands.

"No," I heard him utter as he moved my hands away from my face, "Don't hide; you look beautiful."

I blushed at the comment and the contact of his smooth hands on mine. "What if I say something embarrassing?" I asked.

Soon Toffee's hands were on my cheeks, adjusting my head to look up at him and only him. "You'll be fine; just be yourself."

I nodded as I wheeled towards the entrance of the stage, where Mic Boomer was talking to the audience with the tribute from District Three. Mic Boomer, as his name implies, is a host who's voice is so loud that everyone from across the world can hear him. He had a very vibrant white suit with a microphone like clip on the pocket holder of his jacket.

I felt like I was going to panic on stage, but before I went on, Toffee's hands brushed up against my cheeks, calming me down of any anxiety I may have had.

"Don't worry Nova, just pretend I'm right there beside you and you'll be fine," Toffee instructed.

I nodded once again. Once the male tribute passed by me and my name was announced, I wheeled myself in to the side of the guest chair. While I was wheeling in, the crowd was astounded by the way I looked for the interview.

"W-o-o-o-w!" exclaimed Mic, "The Capitol has known Nova was a beauty, but we never knew she was from the sea!"

"I ran out of special water, but don't worry, you won't be seeing fins during the games," I responded, moving my legs to resembling fish like movements in the tail, getting Mic and the audience to laugh.

"So, a three, that's pretty low for a tribute who's from District Four," he commented, "Are you not confident in your abilities?"

I remained silent; how do I respond to this? "A little, I actually don't see myself as a strong fighter, but I know that when my death comes on screen, everyone will be cheering," I responded with a smile on my face, making the crowd adore my 'naive' nature.

"Wow, so fast to accept death! What about your family back home? Aren't they missing you now?" asked Mic.

"Oh, I don't have a family; I was on my own all my life and managed to sustain myself," I answered truthfully hearing the audience gasp and awes of despair.

"My, my not only a looker but a breadwinner!" Mic, trying to lighten up the mood. Managing to get tiny claps from the audience. "Now, last question, are you and Toffee a thing?"

"My sponsor?" I asked, a little bit flustered by hearing this.

"Why yes, rumor has it that you two have been spending time together these past few days. Are you two business partners or is there more to this 'business deal'?"

"Toffee and I are just partners in this 'business' that is the Hunger Games, once the games are over," I paused, I didn't want to make it seem like I'm going to win, but at the same time I didn't want to insult Toffee.

"Then what?" Mic asked, trying to get an answer out of me.

"I-I shouldn't dwell on it, I'll let the future decide our ending," I answered, making the crowd and Mic wiggle in their seats with anticipation. Despite the urge to know more, my time was up.

"You are one bad girl Nova; leaving us to wonder the ending! But we love you for it! NOVA STRATOSPHERE!"

I waved at the audience, stirring them up once again.

* * *

"Steady," Toffee instructed as he held on to me to adjust to walking again.

After the interview, Toffee took me back to his house and started my physical therapy (of course, since my arms are the only thing I got a handle on right now, I managed to clothe myself into something less... formal for my therapy). He wasn't kidding when he said the Capitol's medicine encourages rapid recovery in those who aren't capable of doing so. My legs wobbled a little from the weight they were feeling again, but I managed to straighten up enough to walk normally again.

"Well done," he congratulated me. He later looked at the clock, "You should be getting to bed soon." He started walking towards his room, but before he could vanish into the hallway.

"Wait!" I blurted, getting Toffee's attention, "I-I was wondering if..." I paused, feeling a little embarrassed, even ashamed to ask what I wanted.

"If what?" he ask, oblivious to my desire.

"I-If I could... maybe... sleep with you tonight?" I asked timidly.

"Why?" he asked, though there was a tone of uncertainty for once in his voice.

"Well, it's my last night here with you and I... I want to remember you," I paused, "In case I don't make it out of the games."

He looked at me for what seemed like forever, until finally turning around and motioning his hand for me to follow him. Despite being used to the weight and walking with it, I wasn't used to the running portion of it yet.

"Are you alright?" he asked as soon as he turned to see me on the floor. I nodded in response and tried to get up, but I felt Toffee lifting me off my feet and carrying me bridal style to his room. I don't know if he was able to tell but I knew I was as red as a tomato.

* * *

Once we entered his room, I looked around to see that not much was different from my room except for maybe the organized file cabinets and desk in one side of the room, must be where Toffee does all his late night work.

Soon Toffee placed me gently on top of the bed, then proceeded to brush my hair out of my face. Soon he was looking into my eyes and smiled once more. "Comfortable?" he asked.

I nodded, watching him walk off to the closet. While I pulled the blanket on top of me, I turned slowly to have my eyes on the desk. Despite my desire to sneak a peek, I couldn't; not after hearing the fact that others think that me and Toffee were a thing! I simply waited until the sounds of rustling clothing were no longer audible. Despite wanting to see him before I sleep, I felt the medicine starting to knock me out. Despite wanting to fight it, my eye lids grew heavy and my entire body limp from exhaustion. Finally giving in I fell asleep, but not before feeling Toffee's hands brushing my hair back again. Making a smile fall upon my face once again.

* * *

Toffee walked around to his side of the bed, then slowly climbed in, hoping not to disturb Nova. Once he's head was on the pillow he looked at the tribute, sleeping peacefully despite the horrors that will befall her tomorrow. For some odd reason, Toffee dragged her body close to his then wrapped his tail around her leg below. Why is he so attached to her? She's a tribute for goodness sake; a piece of meat that will eventually die in a game that not many people make it out of! Even though she is a tribute, something about her makes Toffee want her to win. But why?


	10. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep with the distracting thoughts of the games lingering through my mind. Waking up, still a bit groggily, I felt a little restricted in movement, thinking that I just needed to continue my physical therapy. Eventually I tilted my head to find the real reason I couldn't move; Toffee was holding me in his grasp! If I were fully awake, I probably would've squeaked out of embarrassment, but being half asleep I felt a sense of security in his arms.

His grasp on me was firm yet gentle enough for me to breath (No surprise there since he does have muscles). His desire to keep me close was so strong, even his tail had wrapped around one of my legs. Despite this much use of his body, he was still at peace in slumber.

I wished this moment could last forever, but I knew that could never be; I was a tribute and he was a sponsor of the Capitol. Two different people with different roles; roles we know we can't avoid. With fatigue finally catching up to me, I fell asleep with a single teardrop falling onto the pillow.

* * *

To my discomfort, morning had arrived and Toffee was no where to be found in the room. He must've gotten up earlier to make breakfast for us. I got out of bed, grabbed the quickest outfit I could wear before changing into another outfit for the games, then walked to the dining room, finding the stoic lizard man sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered as I seated myself in front of a plate with an omelet and a side of hash browns.

"Do you remember the instructions I gave you?" he asked me.

"Avoid the bloodbath, don't form alliances with anyone, don't try to eat anything until I know what it can do to the body and avoid areas that seem suspicious," I listed while cutting the omelet on my plate.

"And the most important instruction?"

"When I encounter another tribute... Show. No. Mercy." I answered so coldly, even I felt terrified. Staring down at my omelet, I couldn't help but feel sorry for destroying it, but at the same time, sickly satisfied by the destruction on my plate.

"The training has taught you well Miss Stratosphere," he praised.

"I had an outstanding mentor," I praised back, hearing a chuckle escape from the lizard man's throat, making me wish I could freeze time and be stuck in this loop forever.

* * *

Breakfast was also short lived as me and Toffee walked off to the airship. Most of the tributes were already strapped in their seats and getting the tracking devices into their bodies.

"Alright Stratosphere, time to go," said a Peacekeeper as he lead me away from Toffee and into the ship.

"T-Toffee?!" I yelped, turning my head to see him getting ready to leave.

"My apologizes Ms. Stratosphere, but you have no time for farewells," he responded.

I wanted to fight against the Peacekeeper so I could make time for goodbyes, but I knew that would only get me and even Toffee into trouble. Given no choice, I followed the Peacekeeper into the ship and got strapped in. Once I was buckled up, a woman pricked a tracking device inside my bloodstream. It didn't hurt that much, but it wasn't painful enough compared to seeing Toffee leave before the airship launched.

* * *

After getting below the arena, I was dressed in a black jumpsuit that's enough to allow swimming capabilities and provide little warmth.

Despite seeing many tributes as depressed as I was, Delilah could tell I was in the worse condition. "What's ailing you Nova?" she asked.

I felt myself crying as soon as she asked me what's wrong. "I-I didn't get a chance to say good bye to him," I whimpered.

"Looks like the sheep is ready for slaughter," We both heard, and to our surprise, Toffee was at the doorway!

Not hesitating nor questioning how he got here, I ran towards him and tackled him into a tight hug, not caring that Delilah was watching. "I thought you said I didn't have time for goodbyes," I whimpered.

"Let me rephrase that; you had no time for farewells when you're boarding an airship," he informed.

I couldn't help but laugh at his witty remark, something I'm going to miss when I'm in the arena. Looking up into his bright yellow eyes and feeling his soft, smooth hands on my face again made me feel better about my situation. I knew he had train me to the best of his abilities, now it's time I put them into action; no more little lamb. The next thing I knew, he brushed my right strand of hair out of my face, then heard a clipping noise.

"I think the Spade mark fits you well," he remarked, directing me to a mirror where he had placed a yellow spade clip in my hair.

"The death card symbol," I muttered, "You really think I'm worthy of a symbol so feared?"

He lifted my face towards his, looking into his bright yellow eyes once again. "Learning about your capabilities Nova, I believe so," he assured, later pulling me closer and holding me close. Then and there, I was lost in the lizard man's eyes once again; feeling as though no one was there but us. If this was the part where the girl is suppose to kiss the guy, I missed my queue.

"TRIBUTES TO YOUR TUBES." Announced a voice from the speakers.

I looked at Delilah, who was waiting for me to say my final words. Reverting my attention to Toffee, I felt heartbroken to say what I was going to say. "I guess this is goodbye," I mustered to say, but Toffee just held on to me tighter, and held me in his tight embrace.

"Don't think of it that way Nova; I know you can survive. Just, please, get out of there alive," he whispered, eventually letting me go and into the guiding hands of Delilah.

Once I was in the tube, I looked at Toffee one last time, before ascending into the arena, hoping that the odds will be in my favor.


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING: The following chapters proceeding into this story will consist of violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Upon entering the arena, our pedestals were surrounded by water and small trails of sand leading to both the Cornucopia and the tropical rain forest that will play as our battlefield. Every tribute had their eyes on their prizes, be it weapons or supplies, but my goal was to get to the bush near by where I can hide until the fire dies down.

"Avoid the blood bath," I muttered to myself, remembering Toffee's worlds.

Finally the anticipation was over once the countdown had reached zero, and every tribute headed for weapons or supplies, giving me a window to escape anyone's wrath. Of course, that would have been easier said than done since the surface of the ground was sand. Despite my struggling, I managed to reach the rain forest and hide within the bushes without anyone noticing me.

All the tributes who were no older than eight had been eradicated, while the older ones managed to get supplies and avoid injury to themselves from the bigger tributes. To my surprise, the tribute from District Six is doing okay for someone so short; she managed to avoid attacks and avoid attacking others while gather her supplies.

Once I thought the coast was clear, I walked back to the Cornucopia to get myself any supplies should there be any left; a little late than never, never hurts a tribute in this situation. Digging through the remains of the blood bath, I found a good amount of supplies; food, a water purification device, matches, gasoline, dynamite, medicine, bandages, even a land mine. How some tributes managed to miss these was beyond me; these were really good and rare items! And that's when I realized no tribute **WOULD EVER** leave good items behind; it's a trap!

The female tribute from District Five came from behind me with a knife, nearly impaling me in my face, but missing me by a few inches. With the little room I had to move, I managed to knock her off of me with a buck to her gut! Once she came into contact with the cold, stainless steel floor, I grabbed my supplies and attempted to flee the scene, but my attempt was a failure; she grabbed my ankle and forced me into collapsing! Despite her efforts to keep me down, I managed kick her off, knocking the knife out of her hands. Before she could react, I grabbed the weapon and ran towards her. What happened next felt like a blur; all I could remember was the swipe of the knife and a gush of blood flying in the air, eventually watching her drop to the ground, chocking on her own blood. My hand carrying the knife covered in blood along with my face, and a canon fire snapping me back to reality.

I left the Cornucopia not long after the canon fire was heard. I felt that my 'sheepish' nature made me an 'easy target' for other tributes. A chuckle escaped from my throat, thankful for the lessons Toffee had taught me. Here I am, a tribute waiting to die, but refusing Death to enter the doors of my life. But why? Why would I refuse Death to take my life after wanting to die for so long? Was there something that I'm missing? My head started spinning with all these questions roaming inside my head. I fell near the water's edge and started splashing myself with water, washing the blood from my hands and face in the process. Once I was done, I looked down at my reflection, wondering what was wrong with me. Through my reflection I saw the clip Toffee gave me and remembered the sincerity in every word he spoke, the gentleness of each touch, the strength in his arms. I got up from my position and looked up at the rain forest that consists of the remaining tributes. "Well ladies and gentlemen," I chuckled, "Let the games begin."

* * *

 **"DANG IT!"** shouted a sponsor as he watched the monitors replay the death of his tribute, eventually getting a enormous bag of money out. It was no surprise that he would present this much money to the other sponsors considering it is a tradition to bet on their tribute with fellow sponsors, obviously this year, wasn't his year. The other sponsors sat in laughter, alcohol soon engulfing them under it's influence as they continued to watch the games ensue this year.

Despite the excitement, Toffee remains sober among his peers with his second and last cup of Swamp water for the night. After all, he needed to keep a watchful eye on Nova during the games.

"A surprising turn of events for Demetri of District Five," announced Mic.

"Yeah, talk about the tables turning against you when your own weapon was used to kill you," said his companion.

"And to think her life would be taking by the 'sheepish' Nova of District Four."

"Well Mic, I think it's safe to say that the sheep has revealed their fangs."

"Right you are Flick. We'll be right back with the games after these commercial breaks."

"I can't believe that little runt has been holding back on us!" shouted a sponsor as he slammed his fist into the table, knocking over everyone's drink except Toffee's, who cleverly picked up his glass before it could've suffered the same fate as the other beverages.

"Linus!" shouted the other sponsors, drenched by the drinks.

"Sorry guys," Linus responded sheepishly.

Drinking the last of his Swamp Water, Toffee watched as the men bickered over who was going to pay for the new beverages. To his relief, they finally decided to shut up and have Theodore pay for the new drinks.

"So Toffee, I heard that you're sponsoring the little runt," muttered Linus.

"She is not a runt Linus, she's simply the average size of her species," Toffee rebutted.

"Whatever, how did you know she was hiding secrets?" he asked the lizard man, having all eyes on him.

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn by simply observing from afar," he replied, as he got out of his seat, paid for his drinks and headed for the door.

"H-Hey! Aren't you going to stay for the games?!" shouted Linus.

"I have paperwork to attend to, but I will have the motor on to listen to the games," the lizard man responded, saying his farewells and exiting the building. Once he had returned home, he turned on the motor in the entertaining room and saw Nova wondering through the rain forest for another tribute to hunt or even something to help her learn the format of her environment. "I know you can do it Nova," he muttered under his breath.


	12. Chapter 11

I've been traveling through the rain forest for some time now and I have yet to encounter another tribute. Either they want to plan a sneak attack on me or they want to avoid me after my first kill. Either way, a tribute should always be on their toes, whether they be the underdog or most likely to win. Eventually, I stopped by the another tropical beach for a break, once I came to the conclusion I was alone and relaxed by a nearby tree.

This year's arena was indeed beautiful, from its white sands beaches near crystal clear waters to its brilliant colored vegetation surrounding the beaches. Pretty sure there is a sickening twist to this beauty; every game has to do that to every tribute, otherwise they never see the death of a tribute. I have to figure this format out before this environment kill me.

All of a sudden I heard rustling from deeper in the rain forest! Suspecting they were coming in my direction, I hid myself in a nearby bush waiting to see who or what was coming my way. To my disappointment, it was another tribute; the male tribute from District Seven.

The male was not much older than I was, but definitely taller than me, and much more well built (no surprise since he did deal with lumber on a daily basis back at his district). He didn't carry any supplies, but to my horror he carried an ax in his right hand; a perfect swing and my arms, legs, intestines, or even my head could land on the floor. If he were to throw that ax at his target with pin-point accuracy, he could easily hit his target's head and break the skull in the process. Despite his wariness, he failed to find me in the bushes and walked off.

I followed him, watching his every move and decision. So far, nothing was suspicious, but when he approached a small pond he started to fling his ax in the water. It wasn't long until he picked up a fish similar to a Porcupine Puffer but with the colors of a Koi fish, learning he was 'fishing' for his next meal (that omelette Toffee made for me this morning must've really filled me up). Either his survival instincts kicked in early on or had no other way to prepare the fish, he swallowed the fish like it was no problem, but what happened next really scared the heck out of me.

As the fish slid down his throat, spike like bulges were growing from his throat; causing him to gag and suffocate as it pulsed in his throat. Eventually the spikes bulges grew into actual spikes, making it spray blood while damaging his neck inside and out, and with the last of the grumbling sounds, he collapsed with the blood puddle forming from his neck.

Once the canons fired, I walked over to the pond to look at the fish, trying to figure out how this fish worked in terms of killing a tribute. Sure, a Puffer Fish can expand on command, but how did it manage to do so in the throat of a tribute when that tribute doesn't have water in his throat, unless... I grabbed a fish by its tail and dripped a little of my saliva on to its body and watched as it expand slowly, however it wasn't enough to kill a tribute. It wasn't until I collected enough saliva that it blew up in my hands! The fish itself reacts to the chemicals in the saliva of a human! Truly, a cruel trick of the Capitol!

"I heard the scream from this way!" I heard a girl shout, forcing me to drop the fish onto the ground and flee the 'crime scene'. I heard them discover the tribute that was killed and heard them talking about the fish on the ground, but then I heard them talk about the footprints I left behind! Crud; I had to lead them off my trail, quick!

Looking around, I decided to use the palm trees to my advantage as I twisted the path into the rain forest, fusing my tracks with plant life, then climbing a palm tree; hiding myself with the big leaves of the giant plant. Watching from below, I watched as the Careers followed the false trail so blindly, feeling relieved I lost them.

Looking at the sky, the 'sunset' was simulated into the arena, signifying the end of Day 1. Soon the pictures and the names of the fallen tributes were displayed in the sky for all to see. Counting them all that was nine tributes down, only fifteen tributes left until this year's victor emerges victorious.

Soon I heard my stomach growl with hunger, for so long I've been concentrated on figuring out the way this arena works, and running away from the Careers did I now realize I was getting hungry. Looking through my backpack, I took out a small package of beef jerky to sustain me for the night, once morning arrives I'll have a hardier meal than this. While I was eating I wondered how Toffee was doing; was he okay with me being away? Was he cheering her on (well, not as excitable as some people would; he's much too proper for that)? Despite the temperature dropping in the arena, the thought of Toffee thinking of me makes me feel warm inside, but at the same time... a little dead at the fact that the only reason he's thinking about me was because I was a pawn to his game; the Capitol's game.

Those thoughts were soon interrupted when I saw a little package parachuted in front of me, landing on to my lap. Attached to it was a note from Toffee! "You did excellent today, excellency deserves a reward," was all the note said. My attention soon went to the container, opening it I discovered it was filled with strawberry and lemon macaroons; my favorite!

 _"Maybe he really does care about me,"_ I thought as I looked at the sky, hoping a camera could see me.

* * *

"Hm?" questioned Toffee, as he viewed the girl on screen, smiling that winning smile that drew him in to her, mouthing a 'thank you' to him. All he could do was smile at Nova's gesture. _"The worse is yet to be over, but I know you can over come it... my Spades."_


	13. Chapter 12

Despite it being my first night in the Hunger Games, it was surprisingly peaceful; no one was hunting one another or taking advantage of the cloak of darkness to steal supplies from each other, just sleeping in tranquility... but I knew that was a lie.

The uncomfortable silence of the arena made me jump from slumber, only to find myself in a bud-like cage, to make matters worse I could feel warm juices at the bottom of my feet! Shoot; the trees must've been part Venus Fly Trap if they're capable of doing this! I tried cutting my way out with my knife, but to no avail; the walls proved to be a solid structure. The tree's leaves started to close its walls in on me, either through the desire to kill or the fact that I got it angry. If I didn't come up with something now, I was going to be plant food.

My mind soon went to the supplies I gathered earlier the other day. If my theory was correct, I'll be able to remain in the game (and most importantly keep my life). I quickly placed my knife in my mouth and turned my attention to my backpack, shuffling around to find my desired item. Finally satisfied with my findings, I grabbed a box and opened it to find the one thing that'll help; matches. I took out a match, lit it up, and 'stabbed' the walls of the tree creature with said match. To my surprise the tree shriveled at the pain inflicted by a single match, weakening the structure it so cleverly constructed, opening my window of escape.

I dropped the match, grabbed the knife from my mouth and with one swift motion, I cut through the weakened walls of the tree while feeling it's digestive juices spill to the ground below! Upon seeing the 'sunlight' of the arena, I squinted my eyes to adjust to the light, signifying I slept through the entire night. But the question that bothered me right now was when did the tree even react to my body and how did I not feel it moving?

My only assumption could be the timing of the arena; during the 'night hours', the trees would be 'asleep' and lay open like a palm tree, but during the 'day hours' it would lay open but aware of it's surroundings. Once it feels something at it's 'tongue' it'll close up on them and start the process I nearly went through. If I hadn't had those matches I for sure would've been dead meat. As to how I didn't feel the moments of the tree, my assumption... would have to be my own fault; I felt so relaxed and safe up there, that I completely blacked out the world.

I can already hear Toffee scolding me for dropping my guard, but at least he'd be impressed with me for my quick thinking. What wouldn't impress him would be my stench right now; the exposure to the acid of the plant left me smelling like something dying. I walked off to find a pond, river or some water source to water off the smell. If I survive the Hunger Games, the first thing I'm doing is taking a nice long shower.

* * *

And impressed he was; Toffee had never seen a tribute escape a Paradise Trap before, and Nova happened to be the first one to do so, and with a simple match to say the least.

"Quite an impressive turn-of-events folks!" Flick commented, "Nova Stratosphere, the Underdog of the Hunger Games, managed to escape the most deadliest trap of this year's games! Let's see that again."

The cameras focused on the 'bud' trap before Nova escaped, eventually watching it squirm under unknown circumstances and **SLASH** goes a wall of the 'bud' trap.

"Outstanding!" shouted Mike, "Already the second day and Nova Stratosphere is giving us the show of a lifetime! Let's see what the other tributes are up to."

"I don't understand this!" shouted one of the sponsors, "We've never had a tribute escape a Paradise Trap before, how did she even manage to do so?"

"She must have carried a certain item to weaken the tree's defenses, fighting 'fire' with 'fire' so to speak," chuckled Toffee.

"How could you be so sure?"

"It's intriguing when you pay attention to detail," he remarked, "Didn't you noticed a single singled stick within the fluids of the tree?"

The sponsors sat in silence, if there was one thing they knew about Toffee, it was that he was very attentive to detail; from his work to the Hunger Games itself. In fact, so attentive, the Capitol had offered him a job as Gamer Maker once, but refused the offer, fearing that the arenas he would create would prevent them from ever having a Victor.

"Nova Stratosphere happened to be supplied with matches last I remembered from yesterday's events. Not to mention killing Demetri in the progress," he explained.

"That is true," Theodore admitted.

"Are you sure you didn't just give her the matches?" asked Linus.

"No way man, he sent her those weird cookies, which doesn't make much sense to me," rebutted another sponsor.

"I believe those are called Macaroons Nathaniel," Theodore rebutted, "But you do have a point; why did you sent her Macaroons of all things? You could have given her a better weapon than that knife she's carrying."

"I thought it would be generous on my part to give her her last taste of sweets, after all, just because you're doing well so far, doesn't mean you'll be the one to win," he responded.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying," admitted Linus, soon followed with Theodore and Nathaniel.

"I appreciate your understanding of my motives gentlemen," he spoke, but he knew he was lying to protect the reason he didn't understand. He's only been with the tribute for three days and she's having this affect on him! What is the meaning of this?! There's has to be a reason behind this and Toffee will find out sooner or later, whether he was going to like it or not.


	14. Chapter 13

After wondering the arena for a while, I finally found a place where I could wash off the sticky plant drool. Looking up, I gawked at the amazing architecture of the mountain side. A stairway of multiple ponds formed by many waterfalls over lapping one another, causing water to fall down from one pool to the next, ending at a luscious see-through lake with shallow areas and deep areas, separated by sections of rocks and sands on the surface above. Surrounding the edges were cat-tails and blades of grass, swaying in the artificial winds.

Looking down I expected fish to inhabit the waters of the pond, and there they were, shimmering in their sliver glory. However, as creatures of the Arena I didn't know what to expect from them; for all I know they could open up their mouths and reveal a black hole that could consume the very arena itself (Hopefully the Gamer Makers can't hear my thoughts otherwise next year's tributes will never survive if they're near water). To test my theory, I grabbed an apple from my bag and tossed it into the water to see what the fish would do.

At first, nothing happened, but as soon as the fish caught the scent of the fruit they went into a frenzy, leaving nothing but the core. This wasn't a good sign; if any tribute were to fall into these waters they'd be piranha food in a matter of minutes. Not only would they fall victim to the piranhas, they'd fall victim to something bigger; looking deeper in the pond, I saw shadows moving around. I knew they couldn't be the shadows of the trees above me and the pond, so what could these shadows be? Could they be...

My thoughts were cut off when I saw a spear pass by me, crashing into the waters beside me. I turned to see the Careers and a few other tributes coming after me! Having no where to go, I ran straight into the water, running over the thin layers of rocks and sand! The Careers followed after me, but as soon as they followed behind, explosions of water sprang up! The shadows turned out to be giant Sunfish looking creatures with peaks so sharp they could split a man in two. One push and tribute can be either Sun Piranha or regular Piranha food! Still running, I noticed a small port in the water that seemed to be an entrance into the cave, I could probably pull an escape if I can time it just right...

 ** _SPLASH! SPLASH! CRASH!_**

 ** _AHH!_**

The sounds of water being splashed about and the screams of the tribute ringed in my head as I heard him be skinned alive by the water's fish. Having no time to watch nor hear his suffering, I slung my backpack through the waterfall and into the cavern. Eventually using the friction I had, I ducked down and slid on my hip, eventually entering the cavern myself! Tossed about, I tumbled away from the entrance, getting jagged by rocks until finally I landed on the hard rocky ground. In pain, but determined, I got up, dusted myself off, grabbed my backpack and continued to hear the screams of the fallen tributes, soon two cannon shots were heard all over the arena.

Two Careers down, chances are the remaining two could find the cavern and kill me. If that was going to be the case there was no point in me staying here. As I walked deeper into the cave, the light from the small hole started to fade and light from an unknown source was starting to seep into my eyes. Following this light, I found out the light was coming from giant crystals growing with all sorts of colors. They were very beautiful but knowing the Games chances are they're a instant kill or something.

To my surprise, I heard footsteps from the other end of the cave! Startled, I hid myself in between a rock and a crevasse so I wouldn't be caught, but if I was spotted... Better have my knife in hand just in case.

The footprints turned out to be a male from District Twelve, but... something was off about him. He looked... happy... but there were tears and blood falling from his face as he cried. Next thing I knew, I heard another cannon fire from outside, this time it was much louder than before, so that could mean I'm closer to the surface than I thought! Thank goodness, the place was giving me claustrophobia anyway.

My happy thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard the guy bursting into insane sounding laughter, as if something in his brain just snapped. Eventually he positioned himself over a crystal leaning towards his chest. Rapidly moving himself forward, he stabbed himself in the chest multiple times! Sounds of tearing flesh and vital organs squeezing out blood and dripping on to the floor. Many thrusts later, he collapsed on the crystal with it lodging into his body. Minutes later, the cannon fired.

I emerged from my hiding spot and couldn't help but feel myself gag at this; I knew that the games was tormenting and I've seen many tributes commit suicide on TV, but seeing it up close was just... unsettling. To think, this could've been me if I haven't met Toffee; if not a single tribute found and killed me first I would have done this to myself.

As I was trapped in my thoughts, I felt hands grab me from behind and drag me out of the cavern! Tossing me out of their grip and onto the ground, then lunged themselves on top of me, keeping me pinned with their own body weight and with their hand on my neck.

"So, this is the little wolf in sheep's clothing?" they laughed, "Pathetic."

Their grip tightened as I struggled for air while desperately trying to think of a solution to my problem. It wasn't until I looked passed the tributes body did I see my knife a few inches away from my hand. Maybe if I reach for it I could-

"Why would a sponsor as powerful as Toffee choose you out of us? You're nothing special!" they complained.

That was it, that was what made me snap. Gaining a tight grip on my knife I swiftly stabbed their eye and pushed them off of me, while unsheathing my knife out of their eye. They screamed in pain, then growled at me, lunging at me again only for me to dodge their attack this time. This repeated for quite a while until I recognized a pattern in their attacks! Now if I could time it just right...

They lunged once more, but instead of dodging, I took their attack, but instead of feeling their hands on me, they stood still in my personal space. The owner of the hands was stabbed in the chest and is currently suffering the effects of realizing they've been afflicted with damage. The look on their face was absolutely amazing; the face someone would have when they realize they're about to die, but not to the hands of a stronger opponent, but to the hands of the likes of me; 'The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'.

* * *

"And that's the end for Gabriel of District eight!" shouted Mic looking completely shocked, "Taken down by someone smaller than you must be a big insult to the poor guy."

"Nova Stratosphere may be small, but she's quite skilled; she's probably dealt with guys bigger than him," Flick pointed out.

Toffee sat the couch of the living room, unable to do his paper work for once after hearing Nova being close to Death's Door, but was instantly relieved she made it out alive. Beating someone bigger than her was certainly an accomplishment for her and he was proud of that.

"Wonder why it wasn't until her sponsor was mentioned did she snap?" asked Flick.

"No clue, maybe there was something more deeper than we can imagine Flick," commented Mic.

"You don't think they... did it do you?"

Toffee felt his stomach sink and his face flushed with red. Unable to watch anymore, he turned off the television and walked back to his office. Could there really be a explanation behind Miss Stratosphere's actions? Was it simply the promise she made to him or was it...? No, she couldn't have those emotions for him, could she? Maybe he should finish that paperwork to clear his mind.


	15. Chapter 14

That night, the faces and names of the fallen tributes shined in the artificial sky once more. It took me a while, but I finally found a place to eat something, and even if I was interrupted, I could still fight them if needed.

My backpack may have enough food to last me the entire game, but even then I have to ration it out; if I eat too much I might throw up or cramp during any running or fighting, eat too little and I won't have enough energy to fight off the other tributes of the arena. Not only that, but the food could expire on you if you wait too long to eat. Just another cruel joke from the Capitol I guess; maybe this is considered torture to the audience when they watch a clever tribute rationing out their food instead of pigging out.

Once I was full for the night, I looked around to find a comfortable place to sleep (and this time I'm not choosing a palm tree). I went with my new trustworthy ally; the bushes. The bushes were big, that's for sure, but they also had a very nice smell to them so tributes wouldn't be able to smell me out if they had too. Not to mention the leaves had a really nice texture to them that provided a little comfortable... almost like... Toffee's hands.

I smiled, remembering all the times I had with the sly lizard man. With warm memories in mind, I sunk myself into the bush and tried to hide every single part of me, once that was accomplished, I allowed sleep to fall upon me and wait for tomorrow's challenge.

* * *

Three days have passed since the Hunger Games had started and nothing much has happened. Sure, five tributes made assassination attempts on me, but they only ended in failure and either had their throats ripped open by my knife or had something backfire on them, whether it be something sharp impaling them, igniting themselves into human torches until they were burned to a crisp or a bomb going off on them and having their guts splattered all over the floor. Either way, it was uneventful for me and I'm pretty sure the Capitol would agree with me, which is a scary thought.

If the Capitol thought the games were becoming uneventful they'll likely pull an event after a few days. Last year they had an abundance of food that turned out to be poisoned, killing at least half of the remaining tributes in that game. If they did something like that last year who knows what they'll do this year.

Right now, the Cornucopia was restocked with food, medicine, and even memoirs from back home. I doubt I have any memoirs, but even then I wanted to check it out. When I was nearing the Cornucopia, I could hear grunting from the other tributes. Hiding myself in the bushes, I peeked to see them fighting for their items. Guess whoever started the fight wasn't going to have this peaceful moment. Either way, I have to wait until they're done fighting and gather their items. I don't know how long I'm going to have to wait, but I'll take my chances if I want to see what my bag has.

Finally, after seeing the careers fight off the other tributes, and hearing the three cannon shots, the coast was clear. All I have to do now is walk out of this bush, pass by the fallen tributes, grab my bag and walk back into the jungle. Simple right? That's what I thought.

As soon as I showed myself, the remaining careers jumped out of the bush, rushing towards me! I ran as fast as I could, managing to pass by them and dodge every attack they throw at me despite the sand at my ground. Surprisingly I managed to grab my bag despite my dangerous situation, now that that's out of the way, all I have to do is get out of this area and hide somewhere safe right? I headed for the tropical forest once more to prepare for another escape, but the sudden sound of a palm tree falling shook all of us in our feet, stopping us dead in our track.

Soon more palm trees started falling one by one as the unknown force knocked them down, getting closer and closer to where we were. As the last of the palm trees fell, the disaster causing all the trees to collapses were a bunch of baboon-lion like muttations with fur surrounding their necks and strong upper legs with almost human like hands and judging by the crazy look in their eyes and drool dripping from their mouths, they were hungry for tribute meat! With no hesitation, we all ran for the vegetation, hoping, praying, that we would escape these creatures.

As creatures of the tree tops, I knew these muttations would be given an upperhand; the muttations were faster, catching up to us as they flew from tree to tree, eventually doing a kamikaze for their prey. Soon, one of the baboons caught a tribute judging by the sounds of breaking bones and agonizing screams coming from the fallen tribute. The tearing of flesh and smell of...

 _Wait, what is that smell?_

It smelled like something was boiling, and sounded like it was bubbling, turning back really quickly I glanced at what the creatures were doing to the poor tribute. What I saw instantly made me regret turning around; the mangled corpse of a human had it's skin falling off, as well as have some areas burning from the saliva, some of which are still boiling at the moment. To make the sight much more worse for me was the fact that the poor tribute's eyes had melted out of the sockets and landed in the dirt.

I could feel my stomach wanting to regurgitate the hasty meal I had before this happened, but with my life on the line, I couldn't bare to stop now, after all I've been through. I had to find a way to get out of this situation and fast.


	16. Chapter 15

"And the Baboolions have claimed their first victim!" announced Mic.

"Right you are Mic, and what a disappointment from District 3's Dennis," replied Flick.

"Say Flick, why don't you tell us about these Baboolions for those who are still new to the Hunger Games season?" asked Mic.

"Of course, Baboolions are a cross between a Lion and Baboon in looks, but their bite's is much more dangerous than your average predator."

"How so?"

"Their saliva consists of dangerous chemicals, if fused with human's blood, the insides start to melt and rapidly boil to the surface, causing a very painful death as displayed here," he expanded a video of Dennis's death played over to show an example of the Baboolions work.

Toffee could feel himself wanting to gag from how grotesque this death was, and that was saying something; for years he's seen the Capitol throw relentless traps and creatures towards the tributes, but this... this was too much. He just hoped he didn't have to tune in to find that Nova was taken down by one of those creatures. _"With those things out,"_ he thought, _"I just have to hope Nova can pull through."_

* * *

The baboolions were ganging up on me, I could tell by the smell of their chemical infested saliva. I had to make my move, and fast or I'll be baboolion food! My thoughts were soon interrupted when I felt myself falling down the side of a cliff, jagged rocks hitting me from side to side until I landed in the bush infested grounds. Upon impact, I could feel the wind knocked out of me and desprately tried to gasp for air, having a groan escape too.

Moments later, the screeches of the Muttations howled in the air as the approached the edge, trying to find any sign of me, or any other tributes in this arena. Thankfully because of the distance and the smell of the bushes they couldn't find a single trace of me and ran off to find another victim.

Safe at last, but with my injuries I'm afraid I may have reached my limit; every pulse in my body hurt like the dickens and I didn't have enough strength to heal my injuries right now. Maybe if I rested for a while, I could-

 _"Sleeping on the job huh?"_

Toffee?

 _"After all the training you've done, you're just going to give up like that?"_

"What's the point Toff? I'm beyond repair, I have to die now."

 _"Don't you remember your promise?"_

"That I'd come back to you?"

 _"You're throwing your promise just because you think you're beyond repair? If I'm to be honest I'd be mighty devastated if-"_

"All the money you invested in me had gone to waste?"

 _"No, I'd be devastated if I never get to see you're face again."_

The feeling of guilt rushed through me; here I am wanting to give up when I have someone to return to, to fight for, and... dare I say it... to love.

 _"The choice is yours Ms. Stratosphere; you can take the easy way out, or continue fighting like the fighter you really are."_

* * *

I jolted up from that crazy day dream with my injuries screaming at me about their pain, but I ignored them, trying not to mutter a single sound in case the Baboolions were close by. Twisting my backpack in front of me, I zipped it open and grabbed everything I needed to clean myself up.

While I was searching for some medical supplies, my mind crossed to the smaller bag from earlier. Normally, it would have medicine, food, and mementos from home, but because I didn't have family, chances were the mementos were from complete strangers and probably threw in a seashell to make me want to come home. Even if I didn't have a reason to open it and see seashells from the seashore, my curiousity got the better of me and drove me to open this mysterious bag.

To my surprise there was a bunch of medicine, bandages, splints and... TOFFEE'S DINNER ROLLS! I greedily grabbed a roll and dug into its fluffy texture. Oh how I missed tasting these wonderful dinner rolls he made; they bursted with so much flavor without the use of butter. After finishing the dinner roll, I continued looking through the bag, only to find one box with a note, containing Toffee's latest words of wisdom.

"You've played it safe these past few days, but now it's time to wreak havoc Ms. Stratosphere. No holding back."

Putting the note aside and turning my attention to the box, I opened it to find a pair of sharp silver sais with a crimson ribbon wrapped around their handles. Taking a hold of their handlestuff and feeling their rough texture, I knew exactly what I had to do.

* * *

"Wait a second! Ladies and gentlemen, never in Hunger Games history has a tribute survived a fall that devastating!" announce Mic with excitement, watching the clip of Nova, emerging from the bushes below, battered and bruised but not broken.

Everyone at Toffee's table were going crazy; the girl that was once considered a weakling was now their favorite to watch, whether it was from her bland expression or her expertly choreographed fighting techniques.

Toffee had always known that if a tribute's success increased during the games; the more popular they become with the audience and the sponsors. He knew it was going to be no surprise, so why does he feel a bit... possessive over Nova. Ms. Stratosphere was her own person, so he shouldn't have to feel as if she was his own, yet with all the attention directed towards her made him feel jealous. Perhaps it was the consequence of her victory that he felt he needed to claim her as his, no... he **HAS** to claim her as his! ... The only question is how?


End file.
